The surprises of life
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Here is another Valentine's Day treat for Candy and Terry lovers. Enjoy!


**The surprises of life**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**This is not your usual Candy-Terry fanfiction. I hope you like it. Enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!**

Life, sometimes life doesn't turn out the way we want to. Every young girl wants to get married and have children and live happily ever after, with 7 billion people on the planet, the Big Guy must be overwhelmed with requests and wishes.

The moving truck was unload the furniture and the moving men where carrying it inside de building. The apartment was big they there were boxes everywhere. A young woman was putting the dishes in the cupboards of the kitchen. Three kids were running and screaming around choosing their bed rooms and making a lot of noise. The mother was patiently unpacking her things. The children came to help and hours later, they were almost done.

- I'm going to love New York, said the teenage girl…can I go to public school mum? Please?

- Your grandfather is paying for a private school, said the mother

- Well I didn't ask him for anything… he could give me the money and I'll buy some clothes…said the young girl

- You've got enough clothes to dress up the whole world!

- The whole world? That's still won't be enough, said her brother to tease her…

- You leave me alone! Said his sister

The mother went to the bedroom, to rest for a little while. She was lying on the undone bed. Her little one came and lye down on her. Life and its trials. She was starting a new chapter…

She was married, for years, and now she wasn't anymore. She was a single mother of 3 kids, moving in into an apartment in Manhattan on Madison Avenue. She didn't want to think about her husband, she wanted to forget about him altogether, but it was impossible having his kids with her…

It took her and the kids the whole weekend to settle into the apartment. She enrolled her kids into a private school, despite their protestation.

She had a job at the United Nation building. Her life was going well, but it's always difficult to get over someone you've lived with for so long. She had her godmother, named Ginette who loved her dearly. She called her one evening.

- Candy, darling… how are you coping?

- Well I'm trying to forget…

- You can't forget that loser; you've got his brats…

- I love the way you talk, said Candy laughing

- How's your job?

- Good…who would've thought my languages skills would be so useful?

- At least you're independent…

- He needs to pay child support…

- You do know until you grow a beard…you're not going to see a cent…

- Well, I'm going to let it slide…

- Why?

- I don't want more drama in my life… I want peace.

- Well I've got a present for you…

- A present? What is it

- Your parents and I agreed you needed a little R&R…

- Ok…

- So we want to send you on a cruise…

- A cruise?

- Yes, it's going to after Christmas…

- After Christmas

- So the kids are on vacations… you can send them to me…

Candy White Grant remained silent for a while. A cruise, all by herself, without her kids? Ginette who read her like a book said…

- You're thinking about the children…they're going to be fine. You need some time alone

- I can't even imagine leaving them…

- They're going to live you someday to go live their lives…You need to live. You got married way too young, found yourself a mother and with a hubby who made you miserable… I don't know how you did 3 kids with that loser…

- I loved him…I thought he would change. I wanted to give our family a chance…

- Well you've given him all the chances in the world, and he spit on your face, every time…you're too good. The kids are going to be fine with me. You need this…

- Yes, I do… all right. A few days without the children, should be fun…

- Great! Be ready to live after Christmas… I can come and stay with the kids in your luxurious apartment

- Thanks Ginette, I'm going to call my parents later…

- You should call them now…

- I don't want to hear "I told you so" again…

- They love you

- I know they do…I'll call them at Christmas

- All right then. I have to go, bye honey.

- Bye Ginette and thanks.

Candy hung up the phone. A cruise would be very good for her. She had a some days off over the holidays, it would be perfect.

It was Thanksgiving time… The children made the turkey and Ginette was invited. Candy's children, one girl Cassandra 14, two boys, Marc 12 and Steven 9, worked hard in the kitchen since the morning. Ginette had brought a date with her a much younger man. Candy was looking at her smiling. Ginette was living her life… The children were done and the table looked lovely. Everybody sat around the table to say grace and to say what they were thankful for.

- I'm thankful all my family members are alive, said Cassandra

- I'm thankful for my mom and my new town, said Marc

- I'm thankful my mom is not crying anymore, said Steven

Candy looked at her children with love. She didn't have anymore tears to cry…

- Thank you children, she said, I'm thankful for my new life, I'm thankful I have you guys here with me, I'm thankful Ginette is here with her friend…I'm thankful to be here in New York City…And I hope there's peace all over the world…

- I'm thankful to be with my goddaughter and her children on Thanksgiving. I missed you all so much…, said Ginette

- I'm thankful to be with a family on Thanksgiving said Jason, Ginette's friend…

- Well, let's eat now, said Marc, I'm starving! I'm carving the turkey…

Marc proudly carved the turkey; he was the man of the house and he was so protective of his mother. They had a nice dinner and everybody was happy.

Came the holidays. The snow was falling, the whole city was decorated, the atmosphere was jolly. Candy spent Christmas with her children, and then she had to get ready for her cruise. The kids were in the room with her while she was packing her bags.

- Mom, how long are you going to be gone? Asked Steven

- It's only for two weeks… , said Candy

- I'm going to miss you, said Steven

- I'm going to miss you too, said Candy smiling, but I'm going to bring you lots of gifts…

- Thanks mom! He said smiling, I'm going to go watch TV…

- Me too, said Marc…

Candy stayed alone with her daughter. She was packing summer stuff because she was going in the Pacific seas…

- I hope you have a little fun on that cruise, said her daughter

- What do you call "a little fun"?

- Sex…

- Cassie!

- Well you need to date, you're still young and you look my sister, not my mother…

- I'm still your mother, and we are not having this conversation!

- I'm sorry mom…, she said looking at the cruise ticket

- It's ok. I've been married most of my life, I don't even know where to start…

- The Pacific Princess…, said Cassie, "The Love Boat", mom you're going to be on **THE** Love Boat!

- The Love Boat?

- Yes, remember that old TV show on a boat where couples fall in love? The boat is called "The Pacific Princess"…that's the boat you're taking…!

- Oh…but that was just a television show…

- Well maybe all the love from the script rubbed off on it…this is a good sign…

- A good sign?

- Yes, that you're going to have fun on your cruise…I'm sure of it!

- Cassie…help me get my bathing suit in the drawers there and stop saying nonsense.

Cassie, who was blond like her mother, took the bathing suit from the drawer and put in the suitcase.

- I have to take the Pacific Princess in Australia…

- Australia? You're flying all the way to Australia to take a boat?

- Yep! And I'm not looking forward to all those long hours on the plane…

- You can sleep and watch movies…it will go fast, you'll see

- Well, I'm going to rest all right, taking sun baths and drinking non alcoholic cocktails…

- I wish I could come with you…but this is just for you. You deserve it. Don't think about us, think about you and your pleasure…

- Thank you honey. Let's go, the limo must be downstairs to take me to the airport.

- Aunt Ginette is here too, let's go…

They all took her to the airport in the Limo having fun drinking, listening to music and watching TV. The goodbyes were a little heartbreaking. Her kids were a little sad they were happy for her.

- Have a good time mom, said Marc and Steven hugging her

Cassie hugged her mother.

- Don't forget, have a little fun…with a guy! She whispered in her mom's ear

- Bye Cassie, I'm going to miss you, said Candy ignoring her

- Bye Candy, said Ginette, and have fun…don't check on us, we're going to be fine…

- Are you kidding? I'm going to be online to check up on you guys! Said Candy, bye…

- Bye! Said the others

Candy went on the plane to start her long journey to get to Sidney, Australia. The trip was very long with lots of stops on the way. Candy watched movies after movies until she had had enough. She thought about her life, her children…It will get better. She was going to have some R&R on that cruise, she was going to sleep, get pampered, served and sleep. The plane finally arrived in Sidney after more than half a day of travelling. Candy took a cab to the harbour to get on the Pacific Princess. It was a risky schedule; if something would've happened, she would've missed her boat. She was showed to her cabin which was "The Owner's suite". It had Owner's Suite a queen-sized bed, a separate sitting room with dining area, a sofa or sofa bed, a large private balcony, a private bathroom with a whirlpool tub and a shower, two televisions, a refrigerator, a guest bathroom, and a spacious closet. She would be able to request additional amenities which include; evening bed turndown service, chocolates on the pillow, complimentary shampoos and soaps, fresh fruit by request, a mini-safe, a radio, and a hairdryer, the suite also had a balcony.

- Well said Candy smiling, this is pretty cool!

She put her stuff in the closet. Put on a flower nice dress. People were still getting on board. She went to the restaurant and she ordered a Shirley Temple. The barman, an African American man was joking with her.

- A Shirley Temple? Are you sure you're old enough for that?

- I have three children, said Candy smiling, I'm older than I look…

- Older than 15 years old? So that would make you what? 16?

- That would've mean that I had my daughter at 2…, said Candy laughing

- A miracle of nature! Said the barman laughing

He looked at Candy's hand and he saw the wedding band. She forgot she had it on; in fact it was like she didn't want to take it off. She wasn't ready.

- There you go, Mrs…

- Grant, said Candy

- Please to meet you, I'm Zack…

- Hi Zack…, she said smiling

The other passengers were screaming while the boat took off. Candy went to sit at the restaurant, to get something to eat. She didn't really like the food from the plane and she wanted a nice dinner. She had men smiling at her, but when they saw her wedding band they kind of walked away. Candy was wondering if she should take her ring off, or if she could use it to reject men's attention. Well it was her first day on the boat; she wanted to enjoy it alone for a little while. She had a very nice dinner and a server came to tell her that she was invited to the Captain's table tomorrow night. She had a book with her and she was reading it, until it was late. She went for a walk. She looked at the different shops and services on board, and then she went outside for a walk. In the dining room there was an entertainment show, but she didn't feel like watching it. It was now dark. It was passed midnight so it was December 31st already. The last day of the year, a year of hell she had had… The New Year should be a new beginning… But she had shed so many tears… in fact she had tears pearling in her eyes, but, no. She's not going to cry. She put her hand on her eye; she took a tissue from her purse and she wiped her eyes.

- Are you ok?

It was a man's voice. She was startled; she turned around and looked at him. He was tall dark and handsome and she couldn't get her eyes off of him! He had blue eyes…She felt like a teenagers mesmerized in front of the captain of the football team.

- Yes, she said, I'm fine. Don't worry about me…

- You just looked so sad…

- I'm not sad! Mind your own business!

He whistled.

- Whoa! Fiery temper! Your freckles become darker when you're angry… and your eyes are dancing…you look lovely…

Candy was so surprised; she didn't know what to say. He was flirting with her? The hunk was flirting with her! He was probably married, all the good ones are, and he probably wanted a one night stand, or a quickie… His wife was probably waiting for him his cabin…

- I'm sorry, I don't have time for people like you… I need to go…

- People like me? You don't know me from Adam!

- Well I know your kind, on a cruise looking for a fling…well I'm not interested!

- You've judged and condemned me without even knowing me…! All I asked was if you were ok…

- Well I am! Excuse-me, I have to go…thanks for your concern…

She went to her suite and she decided to take a shower before she went to bed. She smelled a scent in the suite, probably house keeping… She went in the bathroom and she took a long hot shower washing her long wavy hair and then letting the conditioner on for a while to detangle it while it's wet. The she stayed on the shower for a while. The bathroom was full of steam from the hot water. There was only a small towel in the bathroom. She had seen other towels and a robe in the closet, but she forgot to take with her in the bathroom. She put the small towel she had on her long and heavy hair. But it was so small it was soaked right away.

- Great…I'll have to go get a towel in the closet, or I can just let myself dry naked…am I after all alone, for the first time since…

It had been too long… She'd never been alone. She was always with the family at home first, then her husband when she got married, then the children…She went to college, when she was married… Well she was almost afraid of getting out of the bathroom in Eve's costume… She opened the door and the steam came out of the bathroom, making her shiver a little and she stepped out…

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Candy screamed her lungs out! She was surprised by what she had seen. Sitting on the bed was a man. And not any man, the one from the deck she blew off! Candy was naked, so she instinctively put her hands on her breast to hide it. But the rest of the body was still naked…

He had came in the suite and he had taken his shirt off, and he was taking his socks off when the bathroom door opened and a woman appeared naked in front of him; her hair was wet, she looked so attractive, without her make up on freshly out of the bathroom. And it was the woman he had met on the deck earlier. He was so flabbergasted, he didn't know what to say at first. He was just looking at her naked body…

- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SUITE? Yelled Candy going back in the bathroom

- I can as you the same question…, this is my suite, said the man

- No, it's not! It's mine!

- There must be a mistake somewhere…, because this is my suite, I paid for it

- Well mine was a present…and it's mine! Get out at once!

- I'm not going anywhere…because I have no place to go, since I'm in my suite…

- Get out of the room so I can at least put something on!

- I can close my eyes; I promise I won't peek….

- GET OUT! Said Candy angry

- I'll be in the next room, he said, jeez, chill!

He got out of the room to wait for her. Candy peeked and she saw he was out of the bedroom. She got out and took a robe and put it on. She took a towel and put it on her hair, she put some sleeper on and she got out of the room. He was sitting on the couch of the sitting room. Candy had calmed down.

- Hi, she said, sorry for yelling at you… you took me by surprise

- You too… but it's understandable giving you were coming out of the shower naked…

Candy blushed.

- I hope you got a good look, because you're never going to see my naked body again!

- Never say never, he said with a mocking tone

- Well I'm saying "never"! There's got to be some mistake about the suite….

- Probably, let's go see the cruise director…, he said.

They both got out of the suite. He had a leaflet with a map to the staff's quarters. They got to the cruise director's cabin. It was a woman, in her forties with light brown hair and a nice smile. She was wearing a robe also, and her hair was wet.

- Yes, can I help you with anything? She asked

- Yes, said Candy, I'm from suite 101, and this gentleman here is saying that it's not mine, it's his…

- That's peculiar, said the woman named Judy, follow me she said closing her door.

They walked all three to an office, there was a security guard there and Judy got in to see what was going on. She turned on the computer to check the reservation. The Captain was passing by and he wondered what was going on. Judy looked at the list and she said;

- Reservation for Owner's Suite 101…

- Is everything ok? asked the Captain

- No, said Judy, these two passengers are sharing the same room when they're not suppose to…

- How come? Asked the Captain

- That's what I'm trying to figure out, said Judy

- I would like to apologise for the confusion, said the Captain, I'm sure Judy is going to fix it right away…Judy? Anything?

- Well, said Judy, I found the problem. You're Mrs. Grant?

- Yes, said Candy

- And you're Mr. Grant?

- Actually it's Grantchester…, said the man

- Grantchester? Said Judy, that's not what I have… I have a Terrence Grant, actually I have, Mr and Mrs Terrence Grant…

- WHAT? Said Candy, but we're not married…!

- A lot of couples pretend to be married so they can share a suite, said Judy….

- You think this is a scam for me to get a suite? Said Candy

- It wouldn't be the first time…., said Judy

- I'm not married, especially not to this lout! I'm a new divorcee, celebrating my new found freedom! Said Candy

- And I wanted to spend a nice cruise alone, in my cabin, not with a woman I don't know from Adam…., said Terrence

"…_and Eve, said Candy in her head, he saw me in my Eve's costume! Oh my God!"_

- I don't like what you're insinuating! Said Candy to Judy

- I apologise…, said Judy

Judy was seeing Terrence Grantchester as a very attractive man any woman would be gland to have him in their suite by mistake… but this woman who looked like a teenager, was being so difficult…

- Just fix it; give me another room so I could go and get some sleep…

- That's just it, there's nothing else available….said Judy

- What? Said Candy

- Yes, It's the New Year's Cruise and we're totally booked, said Judy

- What does that mean? Said Candy

- It means, said Terrence that we have no choice but to share the suite…

- No! Said Candy, you've got to be kidding me!

- I know we're on the "Love Boat", said Terrence, but this is ridiculous! This sounds straight out from a script room!

"_Well maybe all the love from the script rubbed off on it…this is a good sign…" had said Cassie_

Candy heard her daughter's voice in her head.

"_No, that's nonsense!" She said in her head_

Terrence Grantchester, was a very attractive man, she had seen it on the deck when they looked at each other, something happened… But she chased that thought away. Nothing happened! But… she had been feeling weird ever since she saw him… it wasn't the first time she saw an attractive man, but it was definitely the first time a man had that effect on her…why? She wasn't a teen; she was a grown woman with teenage kids… She couldn't believe what was happening to her…

- Hey, she said, I'm not looking forward to sharing my suite with you either! This is unacceptable! You have to do something!

- I apologise, Mrs. Grant, and Mr. Grantchester… we will reimburse you for this cruise, it's on the house, well on the boat…

- So I have to share my suite with him? She said

- Well I know of worst ways to spend a cruise, said Judy ironically

- You want to switch places with me? Said Candy

- What? Said Judy, but…

- There is no way you can be comfortable in Judy's cabin and it wouldn't be appropriate for her to share a cabin with a passenger…

- Oh, but it's appropriate for me to share it with a perfect stranger? Said Candy

- Well you can take advantage of the time to know each other…, said the Captain

- This is not happening! Said Candy, I knew it was too good to be true! Nothing ever happens like I plan!

- Mrs. Grant, said Terrence, I'm not enjoying this either…

- I don't see you complaining…

- The situation is not going to miraculously change if I get angry… there's a sofa bed in the suite right, Judy?

Judy looked at the computer and then she said.

- I'm afraid the sofa is just a sofa in that suite

- No sofa bed? Said Terrence, this is just getting better and better!

- I'm very sorry said the Captain, again…

Candy was exhausted and she just got out of the office to go back to the suite. She arrived and she sat in the sitting room, waiting for Terrence to come. He arrived a few minutes later with a basket full of fresh fruits.

- With the Captain's compliments, he said putting it on the dining room table…we're getting a free ride…

- A free ride? I don't care about a free ride; this was a present from my parents!

- They're going to get money back then…

- You seem to take this pretty well…

- Having a beautiful woman sharing a suite with me…gee what is there complain about, Mrs. Grant?

- Candy, you can call me Candy…Mr. Grantchester

- Terry…please

- What are we going to do? Who's going to take the bed?

- I like that you don't assume I'm going to give you the bed because you're a woman…

- I'm too tired to fight, said Candy going to the bedroom

She took her robe off and put her night gown on. Her hair was practically dry, so she started to brush it vigorously, with rage. Then she took the blanket on the bed and a pillow, and she went to the sitting room to lie down on the couch to sleep.

- You can have the bed today, she said, I'll sleep on it tomorrow, we're taking turns… good night! Can you turn off the light for me please?

Terry looked at her and her; she was so charming, that gesture made her look so much better in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman with freckles. He had never felt that way before… was it the boat? It was after all the "Love Boat"… No that was nonsense. He went to the room and he felt bad, he went back to the sitting room.

- Candy, come on, you take the bed…

- Terry, I told you can have it…

- As a gentleman, I can't sleep on the bed while you sleep on the couch…

Candy looked at him, he looked so cute… But what was that all about, why was she getting soft?

- Please Candy…

- You don't want your honour to be bruised? I won't say anything, nobody will know…

- But I would…I beg you

- You're begging me to get the warm and comfy bed so you can sleep on the couch? Would you kneel if I ask you to, she joked

- Don't push it…

- All right my Lord, I'll take the bed since you insist…

She stood up and walked to the bedroom.

- Good night my Lord, she said with a smile

She went to bed, but she was unable to fall asleep right away. The trip on the plane, the cruise, the confusion… She still couldn't believe she had to share her room with a perfect stranger who was drop dead gorgeous. He was English, because he had the British accent, not the Australian accent. He looked noble…and she couldn't stop thinking about him, especially with him in the other room.

Terry on his part, was also trying to sleep and he was wondering why he couldn't…He was a mature man, who had had his share of affairs with women… But he was feeling something he had never felt before, and he liked it.

They finally both fell asleep and dreamt about each other. Whatever happens during this cruise, they will never be the same.

Candy woke up after an agitated night and she forgot for a moment where she was.

"You're on the cruise, silly, she said to herself"

She remembered what had happened the night before, the confusion and how she was forced to share the room with a perfect stranger, who was drop dead gorgeous! Terrence Grantchester… She woke up when to the bathroom to take a quick shower…

Terry had already gone to the shower, before Candy woke up but he was still shirtless. He barely closed his eyes, thinking about the woman in the other room and everything she had awaken in him… There was a knock at the door…

- Terry! Said a woman jumping to his neck, I came to have breakfast with you! Did you order room service already? I want fresh fruits… oh you've got some on you dining room table…

The woman, who had mid long brown hair was wearing a very short tennis skirt, white with a white t-shirt, walked to the table and took a peach from the basket and she started to eat it…

- Terry? Did you order breakfast yet? She asked while chewing

Candy was coming out of the bathroom and she had a robe on and her hair wet. She heard the woman talk. She felt a twinge in her heart…why? She was jealous!

"_Why would I be jealous? This is ridiculous!" She said to herself_

But the twinge in her heart was still there. How dare this woman come and act like she owned the place? It was her suite! She walked to the sitting room right after the woman asked Terry the question.

- Terry? Is that room service? I'm famished…, she said

The woman was surprised to see another woman come out of the bedroom…

- Who are you ? She asked Candy

- This is my suite, said Candy, who are you?

- Heather… said Terry

- I'm his girlfriend! Said Heather

- Girlfriend? Said Candy with a mocking tone

- Yes, who are you, and what are you doing in this suite?

- I'm his wife, said Candy…

She was surprised she had said that, and Terry too!

- Wife? Said Heather, Terry is not married; he's London's most eligible bachelor!

- Not anymore, said Candy…

- Terry? Asked Heather looking at him, what is she talking about?

- Heather, I'm going to explain it to you later…, said Terry, go wait for me by the pool bar…

- You're married? Said Heather upset

Before Terry could answer, there was a knock at the door again.

- Hold that thought, said Terry

He went to open the door, and it was room service with their breakfast.

- Mr. and Mrs Grantchester? Said the waiter, you're breakfast is here, compliment of the Captain…

- Great! Said Candy, I'm so hungry!

The waiter came in pushing a cart with their breakfast to set it up on the table.

- Mr. and Mrs. Grantchester? Said Heather, you bastard!

She pushed him away.

- Heather it's not what you think, said Terry, let me explain

- Explain what? How you were too tired last night because you had to be with your wife? You're a dog!

She left the cabin, running out to there, very upset. The waiter was done and Candy got her purse to tip him and he left. They were now alone now. Terry wasn't happy…

- Why did you do that? He asked Candy

- Do what?

- Pretend to be my wife? I thought you hated the idea…

- I do…

- Then why did you do it?

- I hated her more… how dare she come in my suite and act like she owns the place?

- It's my suite too… I can have guests…!

- Not with me here, sorry… you can go to her cabin…

- It's not as big…

- If you want to get it on, you don't need much space, a broom closet should be enough…

Terry was trying to be angry, but as soon as he looked at her, at her beautiful green eyes, he was melting.

- You're jealous…, he said

- Don't flatter yourself!

- You're jealous… seeing me with another woman, made you angry…

- I didn't want to be exposed to a lovey-dovey scene; I just got a divorce…

- So what? Now you're angry at all couples in love? You have issues with us? You need a shrink…

- I don't need a shrink…

- Yes you do…because you're delusional; I'm not your husband…

- And I'm not your wife… There… happy? You love Feather?

- Heather…

- Whatever…you love her…

- Love is a very big word…

- She's just a cruise fling, right?

- I'm a man and I admit that I like the company of women…

- At least you're not married, you can do whatever you want…breakfast is getting cold, Terry…

He looked at her, she was eating breakfast and he liked what he was seeing…

- Well apparently this ship married me to you…, said Terry, you had fun pretending it was true! You're going to have to pay for this…!

- It's getting cold…, she said again

He had breakfast with Candy and Heather was the furthest thing in his mind…

Candy didn't know what pushed her to do what she did, but she was happy to have breakfast with Terry. It was like something pushed to act like that, to claim Terry as her own….Her own? What was that all about? She just met him yesterday… And not to long ago, she was mourning the end of her marriage, and every time she thought about it, her heart would hurt. But since yesterday, since the whole suite mix up thingy, she'd mentioned her divorce and she thought about her divorce, but the twinge in her heart was gone… and she just had it when she saw Terry with Heather…

Terry left after breakfast to look for Heather. Candy got dressed and she went to the internet café on deck 9 to send some email to her children and her family. Then she went to the pool bar.

- Hi Zach, she said to the barman…

- Hey! How are you this morning?

- Fine…

- Another "Shirley Temple"?

- A cold one please, with 7 up…, said Candy smiling

- Right away! He said smiling

He made her the cold drink and gave it to her.

- Thanks Zack, she said

- You're very welcome! He said smiling

Candy went to sit on a long chair near the pool. You could smell chlorine, from the water in the pool. People were swimming and having fun. It was January, they were on the Pacific Ocean, on the Pacific Princess, and the weather was great.

A woman, about Candy's age came to sit next to her.

- Hi, I'm Ruth, she said are you alone?

- Hi, said Candy yes…

- Can I sit with you and talk a little?

- Sure…

- I'm on this cruise alone for son R&R and some action in the bedroom. So far I'm getting the R&R, I've yet to find the action…

- Ok, said Candy, too much information!

- You must be new at this…

- At what? Asked Candy

- At being newly single…, said Ruth smiling

- That obvious, huh? Said Candy

- I used to be like you…

They started talking until it was lunch time.

- You want to grab something to eat? Said Ruth

- Yes…, said Candy

- How does Sabatini's sounds?

- Italian? Cool, said Candy, let's go

As they were walking they met a couple of men smiling at them.

- Ladies, said one of them, we were just walking towards you, you're leaving?

- We're going to have lunch, said Ruth smiling

- Can we join you? Said the other man smiling, we want to get to know you …

- Of course, said Ruth, let's go…

Candy felt a little weird. She had lived as a married woman for as long as she could remember, now having the male attention... It's not like she had never had it before, but now she was free to give in if she wanted to, and that was a really weird sensation. She took her new friend Ruth aside.

- What are you doing? She said, we don't know them!

- We're on luxury cruise, what do you think could happen to us? And we could get to know them better…

- I'm not so sure about that, said Candy uncomfortable

- You don't have to do anything. Just have lunch with some good looking guys…

Candy looked at them. One was blond and he had a tan, the other one had light brown hair. They were both tall and well built, very attractive indeed.

"_Not as attractive as Terry, she said in her head, ok what the hell was that?"_

Terry, kept coming back in her mind. She had to stop thinking about him! Those nice hunks were just on cue. So Candy and her new friend Ruth had lunch with the two handsome guys, and they laughed and joked a lot. The blond one was after Candy and the other one was after Ruth. They were ready to spend the afternoon in their cabins. Candy was going to blow off her suitor and go take a nap in her suite, alone. They saw Terry with Heather, who was smiling at him; they were coming in the restaurant. Heather couldn't stay angry at Terry for a long time, he was so charming and she was crazy about him. And that crazy story about the woman claiming to he his wife, she believed him… They saw Candy with Ruth and the two hunks. Terry felt a twinge in his heart. There was no way he was going to let her go with those playboys!

- There's the crazy woman who was pretending to be your wife, with some nice hunks, said Heather

- Those stupid playboys? What the hell is she doing with them…?

- Terry, honey, you sound a little jealous… I thought you said she didn't mean anything to you…

- I don't want her with those weasels…, said Terry

- She's a big girl, said Heather

But Terry was already walking towards the little group. Ruth saw him and she thought he was hot.

- Candy, look at that guy, he's so handsome! Said Ruth

Candy looked and she saw Terry walking towards them. The two guys with them were a little jealous; they were there, and the ladies were looking at another man!

- He's walking towards us! Said Ruth all excited

- Ruth, said Candy, you have company, why do you care about him…?

- Because I'm here to have fun and I want to keep my options open…,said Ruth

Terry arrived at the table, Heather behind him, fuming.

- Honey, he said talking to Candy; I thought I'll find you here!

Candy was stunned; he was getting back at her for the morning incident.

- Terry, she said looking at him with mean eyes

He, of course ignored the mean eyes. He was smiling.

- You've made new friends! He said, I know I promised I wouldn't work on our cruise, but it was an emergency… please forgive me and come with me, I'm going to make it up to you…

- What is this, said the blond guy, who are you? And what do you want?

- I'm her husband, said Terry, that's my wife…

- WHAT! Said everybody at the table

- Candy, said Ruth, you're married? You told me you were divorced…

- She gets like that when she's upset with me. We came here to relax and I'm working…, said Terry

- I'm not his wife, said Candy calmly, he lying…

A waiter came to clean their table. It was the same one who brought them breakfast in the morning.

- Mr. and Mrs. Grantchester, it's good to see you. How was breakfast in your suite this morning? Said the waiter

- It was excellent, thank you said Terry.

Candy was shaking her head.

- Candy? Said the blond guy, you're his wife? But I thought…

- You thought what? Said Terry, that you could get my wife for a roll in the sack? Too bad for you! Come on honey, let's go

He grabbed her hand, and Candy decided to follow him. She didn't want to make a scene; everybody was already looking at them. And she was secretly glad Terry did that, even if it was all an act. She didn't have to blow off the blond guy…

- Ruth, I'm sorry, said Candy, but I have to go…I'll see you later!

She left with Terry. Heather was fuming, she was abandoned again! After everything Terry told her! He didn't even look at her as he walked out of the restaurant with Candy.

When they were out of sight, Candy freed herself.

- You got back at me for this morning. I didn't know you were one to hold a grudge…

- That was fun…he said

- Yes… but what about your date? You probably had to sweet talk her into taking you back, and a minute later you pretend to be my husband and walk away with me?

- That's not important…he said, why aren't you more upset?

- Why? Because my tall dark and handsome husband showed up and took me away to make it up to me for abandoning me on our cruise to work? Tim the blond guy wanted to spend the afternoon with me… and I told Ruth I was divorced… now you made me look like an unfaithful wife…like I made you look like a dog in from of Feather… Good one!

They arrived at the cabin and Candy went to the bedroom to lie down on the bed. Terry ordered room service, because his lunch with Heather wasn't going to happen now! Candy woke up and she saw him reading a book on the couch.

- How was your nap? He said

- Fine, she said

They looked at each other. They had to talk about their current situation.

- Ok, Terry, she said, what do you want?

- What do I want ?

- Yes…You just declared yourself my husband in a public place, thwarting my chances with Tim and making me look like a slutty wife in the process…and ruining your chances with Feather…

- Why do you insist on calling her "Feather"?

- That's not her name? She said ironically, whatever! So not the point of my conversation!

- Oh yeah… we're forced to share a suite together, we're registered as husband and wife, but we're perfect strangers…

- What are you suggesting?

- That we spend our time knowing each other during this cruise and in each other's company…

- Meaning?

- Meaning, I'll escort you to the restaurant and everywhere on the ship, you don't need those playboys…

- Playboys?

- You do know that he wanted a roll in the sack after your lunch?

- So what? Said Candy, like the French say "_C'est encore mieux l'après-midi"…_

- You're a new divorcee; you must still be grieving the end of your marriage…

- You don't know anything about me! How dare you assume you know how I feel!

- I don't… I just been there myself too…no matter how ready you think you are to end things, it still hurts you more than you expected…and you want to do something drastic to seal that ending…

- Like sleeping with a perfect stranger I just met earlier in the day? So you stopped me for my own good?

- I was also getting back at you for this morning…

- For your information, I was going to blow off Tim and come here, alone to have a nap…

- So I didn't save you?

- You saved the speech and excuses I would've made up to dump him…Thank you.

- Look Candy. We're forced to share this suite, we can get to know each other and become friends… I can keep you company during the cruise…just as friends…

- Just as friends? She asked sceptical

- Just as friends, he repeated, I have no intention to be your rebound guy…

- Don't flatter yourself, I had no intentions of dating you!

- Stop being so defensive, I just want to be your friend…

Candy looked at him. She felt good when she looked at him, she liked having him in the suite. She only met him the day before, but she felt like she had known him forever. He wanted to spend the cruise with her…as a friend. She wasn't ready for anything else anyway.

- You saw me naked, she said

- I'm sorry about that, there's really nothing I could've done to avoid that…You want to see me naked so we're even? He proposed

- NO! Are you crazy? I've only seen one naked man in my life and that was my ex-husband!

- All right, I was just trying to be fair, to show you that I have no ulterior motive

- Are you for real?

- As far as I know…

- I didn't think men like you existed…You're …nice. You're forced to live with me, you dumped your girlfriend, and now you want to be my friend? You don't even know me…

- I know you're kind and you're going through a difficult time

- I don't want you pity…

- It's not pity, believe me…

"_I wish I could take you in my arms kiss you make love to you all night…" he said in his head_

- All right Terry…, she finally said

- You agree?

- Yes…

- Then let's start over…Hi, I'm Terrence Grantchester, I'm going to be staying in this suite, he said

- Hi! I'm Candice White Grant, and I'm going to be staying in this suite also…

- Great! We're going to have a good time together, during this cruise visiting all these places…he said smiling

- Terry, are you sure you want to spend all your time with me? You came on this cruise to have fun; you had a girlfriend…I'm just a friend and I won't be able to …

- Candy… I don't live just for sex… I can do it whenever I want for the rest of my life. This is 2 weeks out of a lifetime and I want to be with a friend and show her some good times sightseeing…

- My godmother is expecting me to tell her I had fun, with a man…

- You can tell them you did…

- Lie to her…?

- My God, you are so pure, you know that?

- I'm not used to lying…

- Well, since we're going to have a lot of fun together, you can tell her we had fun…it would just be not the fun she had in mind…

- All right, she said smiling, we're invited at the captain's table for dinner. I'm going to go get ready…

- Don't take too long, I have to use the bathroom too, he said smiling

Candy thought that if they were married, they would've shared the same bathroom and save time… like she did with her husband… No this was not the time to be sad. She was going to be happy and have a lot of fun with Terry who was nice enough to keep her company during this cruise. She took a shower and she got out.

- Terry, I'm done, I'm going to finish getting ready out here…

- Thanks, said Terry getting in the bathroom

She blew dried her hair and she put on a nice black evening dress. She let her hair down and put on some make up. She went to the sitting room so Terry would get dressed in the bedroom. He was very elegant in his black suite and white shirt.

- Ready, Mrs. Grant?

- Ready Mr. Grantchester…

They went to have dinner at the Captain's table. There were a lot of people there. The Captain was glad to see Candy and Terry getting along. They were truly a beautiful couple. There was also a band playing and people were dancing. Terry looked at Candy.

- Would you like to dance with me, Candy?

- I'd be delighted, she said smiling.

They went on the dance floor and they were dancing like they were floating in the air. Candy was smiling and laughing, she felt so good in his arms, a sensation she had never felt before in her life. When they went back to their seats, the Captain, who was sitting next to Terry whispered in his ear;

- You two look like a real married couple…

- Well you did force us to get along by putting us in the same suite… why spend it arguing? And she's absolutely charming…

- You've fallen for her…

- No…

- I can hear it in your voice; you're in love with her after one day? Love at first sight… I hope you really end up husband and wife…

- You're jumping the guns, Captain….

Candy and Terry went for a walk on the deck and she met Ruth with her new beau.

- Candy, said Ruth smiling, hi! You little sneak!

- Ruth, said Candy how are you?

- Fine… you made up with your hubby? Of course you did…said Ruth

- Yes, as you can see, said Candy

- Honey, let's go said Terry, it's getting cold

- Sure, sweetheart. Bye Ruth…

- Bye, Candy and husband… said Ruth

Candy and Terry walked away.

- That was fun, said Candy

- I hope it doesn't bother you…said Terry

- That handsome British aristocrat is pretending to be my husband? Now why would that bother me?

- You think I'm handsome?

- You know you are, Terry…she said softly

They went back to their suite and they talked for the majority of the night. She told him about herself, her children, and her marriage.

- You've got 3 kids? He said

- Yes, she said showing him their pictures in her wallet

He looked and he saw them, smiling on their school pictures.

- The girl looks like you, he said

- Without the freckles…

- You've got beautiful children, he said

- You have children?

- Yes, he said, showing her his wallet too,

- Two girls and one boy…they're beautiful. How long have you been divorced?

- 12 years…

- Oh…you don't want to start over?

- My marriage was an arranged one. I never loved my wife.

- Have you ever been in love?

- No, he said

"_I think I'm in love with you, but I don't want to scare you. I can't believe I get you out of my mind after one day…" He said in his head._

- What about you? Did you love your husband?

- I guess I loved him at some point. But he hurt me really bad…

- What did he do?

- I'm not ready to talk about it yet, sorry.

- All right…

The rest of the cruise was like a honeymoon, except they were just friends. In Australia they visited Brisbane, Honiara. They also went to the Solomon Islands; Rabaul, Papua New Guinea; Truk Islands, (Chuuk Islands), Micronesia; Guam, Mariana Islands; Saipan, Mariana Islands; Iwo Jima; Okinawa; Hiroshima, Japan; Osaka (Kyoto), also in Japan.

Candy took a lot of pictures and she bought a lot of souvenirs, for her family. She had a really good time and Terry was a really good friend to her. He made her laugh, he played the guide sometimes making jokes. He really did cheer her up.

The cruise was now over, they had to separate, but not just yet. Since she was going to New York and him to London, they were going to take the same plane and he would get off in London. They left the ship together. The Captain was saying goodbye to them. He saw how close they were . He didn't know it was only friendship.

- Well, said the Captain, looks like the "Love Boat" made it's miracle of love after all…

Candy and Terry looked at each other smiling.

- Goodbye Captain and thank you for everything, said Candy

- Yes, thank you for this wonderful cruise

They left holding each other. Heather was there looking at them with jealous eyes, even if she had found someone to have fun with. She wanted Terry… Ruth was still with the same guy and they left together too.

On the plane, they continued acting like friends and they watches movies together making comments and laughing. The staff on the plane thought they were a couple to.

She fell asleep and Terry held her in his arms. He was crazy about her, but since she was grieving, still, he didn't want to tell her or scare. When they got to London, Terry had to live.

- This is it, Candy, I have to go…

- Goodbye Terry, she said. I had the most wonderful time with you. I'm glad we became friends she said hugging him. I'm going to miss you.

- I'm only a phone call away… you can call me at any time, Candy whatever the problem…

- Thank you, Terry. You can call me too…

They hugged for a long time and then Terry left. Candy stayed and she cried a little. He was such a good friend, a real gentleman and he never tried anything… He didn't try to seduce her…A part of her wished he would have. But her failed marriage was still so present on her mind, she didn't want Terry to be her rebound guy.

She arrived in New York and she was glad see her children waiting for her

- Mom! Said the kids running to her

Candy hugged her family hard! She missed them so much!

- Oh, how are you? She said

- We're fine, mom, said Cassie, how are you?

- I'm great! She said

- Ginette!

- Hey little one! How are you?

- Peachy!

- I can see, said Ginette with a mocking smile

- Steven, she said to her little one, come here!

She hugged her baby and she carried him for a minute. The limo was waiting for them outside and after all the formalities. They were ready to go home. The kids were extatic to have all those souvenirs from the South Pacific…

- So mom, said Cassie, how was your cruise? Did you fall in love?

- No…

- It was the Love Boat! You didn't even make any male friends?

- I did make a friend, he's English…

- Oh… did you two have fun?

- Fun sightseeing, yes!

- Mom…

- Cassie, I'm your mother! We are not having this conversation! But I can tell you there was a confusion at the booking; they thought we were husband and wife…

- What? Said Ginette, how come

- His name is Grantchester and I'm Grant… somehow we found ourselves in the same cabin …since there was no other suites available…

- You share your suite with a perfect stranger? Said Cassie, cool!

- I didn't think it was funny at first, but then… we became friends…

- Just friends? And you shared the same suite all that time?

- Cassie! Get out of my room and let me speak to Ginette

- Ok, mom…said Cassie going out singing the Love Boat song

Love, exciting and new  
Come Aboard. We're expecting you.  
Love, life's sweetest reward.  
Let it flow, it floats back to you.

Love Boat soon will be making another run  
The Love Boat promises something for everyone  
Set a course for adventure,  
Your mind on a new romance.

Love won't hurt anymore  
It's an open smile on a friendly shore.  
Yes LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! (hey-ah!)

Love Boat soon will be making another run  
The Love Boat promises something for everyone  
Set a course for adventure,  
Your mind on a new romance.

Love won't hurt anymore  
It's an open smile on a friendly shore.  
It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! It's  
LOOOOOOOOOOOVE!  
It's the Love Boat-ah! It's the Love Boat-ah!

- Don't be so hard on her, she only wants you to be happy…, said Ginette

- No, she wants to hear that I had sex out of wedlock so she'll think it's ok for her to do it…, Said Candy

- I didn't realize we booked you on the Love Boat… how was it?

- Nice…

- So your roomie… was there any hanky panky?

- No…it was nothing like that. We were just friends…

- Really?

- Yes, really…

- Did you want it to be more?

- I don't know, but I wasn't ready anyway…

- You didn't want him to be your rebound guy… you like him…

- Yes, I like him, he's nice… he saw me naked…

- What! How?

- I was taking a shower thinking I was alone in the suite the first night, I used the towel in the bathroom for my hair, so when I opened the door to get another one in the room, he was there on the bed surprised to see a naked woman coming out of the bathroom…

Ginette was laughing out loud.

- I was so embarrassed…and I had just seen him on the deck and I was kind of rude, then he sees me naked…

Candy burst out laughing too. The phone rang and Candy didn't pay attention; the kids will probably answer. Cassie came back to the bedroom…

- Mom, the phone it's for you… It's a man with a British accent… Terry… was that the man from your cruise?

- Yes, said Candy walking to her bedroom phone

- Well he's charming, said Cassie going out singing the Love Boat theme again…

Candy took the phone.

- Hello? Terry…

- Freckles… how are you?

- A little tired, what about you?

- I had time to rest…how are your kids?

- They're fine

- I spoke to your daughter, she's nice

- Yeah, said Candy laughing…how are your kids

- They're fine too…

- Are you going to bed now?

- The jetlag is still in effect said Terry. I'm going to call you later…or you call me when you're done unpacking…

- Ok Terry. Bye. Thanks for calling.

- Bye Freckles.

Ginette was looking at her when she was talking on the phone.

- Well, said Ginette, for just a friend, you seem pretty happy to talk to him

- I just spend 2 weeks in his company…I'm used to being with him. Don't go and read too much into it…

- You spent 2 weeks with a man in the same suite and nothing happened, not even a little kiss?

- Well we hugged when we said goodbye…

- Candy, you're impossible! How was he? Was he not attractive?

- Well, let me show you the pictures…

She downloaded the picture from her digital camera on her computer…

- Oh my God! Said Ginette, if you don't want him, I'll take him

- Don't you dare!

- You see, you like him, you want him for you

- No, I just don't want you to play with him. You've got enough younger men as it is…

- Ok… can you say D-E-N-I-AL?

- Enough, Ginette, let's go eat dinner, the table must be ready.

- ♪♪The Love Booat, soon will be making another run…the Love Boat, promises something for everyone…"

Candy ignored her. Terry was just a friend, why wouldn't anybody understand that? He was a very good friend who cheered her up during the cruise, that's all.

Candy and Terry were calling each other regularly and they talked for hours despite the time change. On Valentine's Day, Candy got a card in the mail from Terry.

"_To a very special friend…" Terry_

Candy smiled. He was so sweet. She sent him a card saying;

"_To my best friend in the world" Candy_

Yes, they were just friends. Even if Terry was dying without her. He was so in love with her, but since she continued treating him as a friend, he didn't want to mess things up. She was a new divorcee, probably still in love with her husband. She needed time to heal…But he couldn't stop thinking about her, he had to hear her voice every day and she was happy to hear him too. They would talk about their day at work, make jokes…

Terry had 3 children from his arranged marriage. He never loved his wife, or his partners, so all the feelings he had for Candy was brand new for him. He loved the sensation and he wanted to be with her for good. He had just hung up the phone, when his daughter, the eldest came in.

- Dad, you were on the phone again with her?

- She's a friend, Nellie

- Yeah right! And I'm Queen Elizabeth II! You love her…admit it…

- I'm not admitting to anything…

- It's the first time you stay in touch for so long with a woman

- Because she's just a friend…

- Did you two meet on the cruise?

- Yes…on the Pacific Princess…

- The Pacific Princess? The Love Boat?

- That was just an old American television show…

- Hu uh… well apparently it made you in love…I've never seen you like this, dad. Go get her in America and marry her!

- It's not that simple. She's not in love with me…

- That's impossible dad, every woman in the world is in love with you, all my friends are in love with you…

- She just recently split from her hubby…

- Oh, you don't want to be the rebound guy….

- Why am I having this conversation with my teen age daughter again?

- Because I read you like a book, daddy and I know you…

- Where are Luke and Tina?

- They're not back from school yet…don't change the subject…

- I'm not going to get rid of you, am I ?

- Nope…

- Yes, I don't want to be the one she uses just to forget her husband…I want to marry her…

- Wow! After all these years, we're going to have a stepmummy?

- We're not there yet, we might never get there…

- Who's stopping you dad? Only you can make a difference and you're not going to sweep her off her feet over the phone and the internet…you have to go to America….

- I'm one step ahead of you…

His daughter looked at him surprised.

- What does that mean? You're going to New York for a few days? You think it's going to be enough?

- No, a few days, it's not enough…

- Daddy what do you have in mind

- I used my contacts and influence with the foreign affair Minister…

- And did what?

- I'm being sent to New York as the Cultural Attaché, of the British Embassy at the UN…

- The United Nations? In New York?

- Yes…

- Oh my God, we're moving to New York? When were you going to drop this bombshell on us!

- As soon as school is over in July…

- Daddy…

- You have the choice; you can stay here with your mother or come with me to America…

Nellie looked at her dad. She had never seen him in that state. He was so in love with that woman that he was willing to uproot them and take them to New York, to be near her…

- You love her that much, dad? She asked

- I don't think I've ever felt like this about a woman…, said Terry

- Yours and mum's marriage was loveless…

- You don't have to answer me now Nellie, we have time till' July. You can tell Luke and Tina.

- All right dad, said Nellie, I'll tell you if I want to come soon…

Terry didn't tell Candy he was coming to America; he wanted to surprise her at the last minute. So they continued talking regularly. For Candy it had become like a vital thing. She had to talk to him everyday, even for a second. Ginette was telling her she was hooked on him. Candy insisted Terry was only a friend.

The week before his trip to America, Terry's children came to see him

- Dad, said Nellie, since I'm the eldest, I'm speaking for all of us and I'm saying, we'd be glad to come with you to America…

Terry smiled and Tina the little one ran into his arms.

- What about your mother? Said Terry

- She's ok with it, said Luke, she'll come and visit and we'll come here and visit her too…

Terry had full custody of the children anyway. His wife wanted to be free to live her life and she knew the children would be better with their father.

- And since it's a diplomatic job, it's only for a few years right? Said Nellie

- That will depend how much I like it there, said Terry

Nellie looked at him. She was proud of her dad. He wanted something, and he went after it. The family owned several businesses which would be in good hands with the associates and the other members of the family.

Candy hadn't hear from Terry in two days. He hadn't call her and when she called him she wasn't getting an answer… She was in the bad mood at work and at home later that night.

- Mom, are you ok, asked Cassie

- Yes, she said cranky

- Ok…what's wrong?

- Terry didn't call, and I can't get him on the phone either…

- Oh… I'm sure he's fine, said Cassie, he was probably busy

- I tried his cell phone it says it's disconnect…Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore…

- Come on mum, relax, don't think the worst, did you emailed him

- Of course, no answer either

- Well at least the address is still good…Stop worrying. I have homework to do.

- See you later baby…, said Candy

She called her confident, Ginette.

- Ginette…

- Candy baby, what's wrong?

- Terry didn't call me…

- That's all?

- What do you mean that's all? His cell is disconnected! And he's not answering his email…

- You'll hear from him soon, you'll see…

- You think so?

- Of course I think so… you two are madly in love with each other, you just won't admit it!

- We're friends…I can worry about my friends

- Sure honey, said Ginette laughing…

- Thanks for the pep talk, Ginette

- You're very welcome. Hang in there…

Candy hung up the phone and she wanted to go on the computer in her bedroom to see if Terry had answered her, when the door rang. Marc was passing by and he went to open the door.

- Yes…?

- Hi, is your mummy there?

- Oh…you're the guy from the pictures, who calls all the time…

- Yes…where is your mother

- In the living room…

- Who is it Marc? Said Candy

She was picking up her purse to go to her bed room

- It's a surprise for you, said Terry's voice

Candy was startled, she turned around.

- Terry?

- Yes…

- Terry! She said running to him and jumping to his neck, I was so worried! You didn't call me, and your cell phone is disconnect…

Terry closed his eyes, savouring having the woman he loved in his arms; her hair smelled like lavender and he loved that scent. He was so happy to have her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, but since she only saw him as a friend, he didn't want to freak her out.

Candy felt so good in Terry's arms. He friend, her best friend, she didn't want to leave his arms, it was so warm and cosy.

- Hum hum…

It was Cassie, Marc and Steven looking at them. Candy left Terry's arms with regret, she felt cold all of a sudden.

- Oh children..., said Candy, this is Terry, and Terry these are my children

- Pleased to finally meet you, said Cassie smiling

- Hi, said Marc and Steven

- Hello children, said Terry smiling

- We're going to let you talk, said Cassie, come on boys

The children left the living room and Candy was sitting next to Terry. She hugged him again.

- I missed you so much…she said

- After just one day without my call?

- You used to call me everyday, you spoil me…

- I did, didn't I? I wanted to surprise you…

- Thank you, but I was worried, something had happened to you or…

- Or what? Asked Terry

- Or you didn't want to be my friend anymore…

- What?

He let go of her a little and he said.

- Candy, look at me…, no matter what happens, I'm always going to be your friend, that will never change…

"_Because I love you like I've never loved a woman before…and I will never love again…" said Terry in his head._

- Thank you Terry, said Candy smiling…now what are you doing in New York?

- What, coming here to see you it's not enough?

- I know you Terry, if you only came to see me, you would've told me on the phone, something bigger is going on…

- You know me too well, he said laughing, you're right…

- What is it? She said

- Well I'm kind of the new Cultural Attaché at the British Embassy

- Cultural Attaché? A diplomat? You're a diplomat? Oh my God! What about your business?

- My brother and the associates will take care of it…and I've always like the cultural things…

- So you're going to be promoting English culture and eventual fore coming events…

- And I'll work in the theatre too, promoting Shakespeare

- Cool! Said Candy smiling, oh my God! You're going to be living her in New York now! Wow! I'm so happy! What about your kids…

- They came along…they wanted to get to know New York

- Great, we should make our kids meet…

- Yes, about the schools, can they go to your kids school?

- Of course, no problem…, said Candy smiling

She was so happy to be with him. He was living in New York now and she's going to be able to see him anytime…

The children saw the changes in their mother ever since Terry was living in New York. They would have lunch together, or dinner sometimes. The first night she went at Terry's she saw the children, who looked a lot like their father.

- Children, this is Candy

- Hi, said the kids smiling

- Hello, said Candy, I've got 3 kids too…

- Cool, said Tina, if you and daddy get married we're going to be 6 children!

There was a little silence. Candy didn't know what to say and Terry felt a little embarrassed. Nellie took her little sister…

- Tina, stop saying nonsense, let's go to finish your homework

Candy stayed alone with Terry…

- I'm sorry, said Terry

- Don't apologise. Said Candy, if you know how many times my kids sang the Love Boat song to me? No one wants to believe we're just friend…

"_Just friends" said Terry in head._

They got together as a family and the children were able to meet. They got along well and they were going to be in the same school.

Candy was trying to date and she told her best friend Terry, who, of course was heartbroken, but he couldn't tell her.

- I'm finally going to go to dinner with him, she said, he's the Military Attaché to the Australian Embassy, his name is…

- Dean…you told me

- Sorry… it's actually the first time I'm going on a real date…since, since before I was married!

Candy was all excited and she didn't know Terry was hurting. She had accepted to go out with the Australian guy to she could get Terry out of her mind, because she thought he only saw her as a friend.

- You're happy for me right? She asked him

- Of course, said Terry, you seem really excited, you like him?

- Well, he's cute…

"_Come on, tell her you love her!" He said to himself_

But he said nothing of the sort.

- Have fun, Candy and tell me what happens

- Ok, Terry…

Candy went on her date, but the only thing she could think about was Terry. She had a very handsome Australian officer in front of her, and all she could think about was Terry! So she talked about Terry…They were in a four stars French restaurant called "Le Bernardin" in Manhattan.

- This Terry, said Dean, who is he?

- My best friend, said Candy

- You talk about him a lot…

- We're very good friends

- Just good friends?

- Why?

- You sound like you have a thing for him…

- I don't…he's my friend…

- If you say so…

Needless to say the date was awful. Candy couldn't stop thinking or talking about Terry. When she went back home, she called Ginette.

- Hey Candy, what's up? How was your date?

- Awful…

- Why?

- I had a very handsome Australian soldier in front of me, and all I could think and talk about was Terry

- You talked about Terry to your date?

- I couldn't help it…

- Candy, tell Terry you love him…

- He sees me as a friend….

- You won't know if you don't try

- I told him I had a date, he could've said something if he was interested in me…He wished me good luck. That's what friends do…

- All right, but in the meantime you're suffering…

- I'm going to call Terry to tell him how the date went…

- I bet he's going to be happy it went wrong…

- You think so…?

- I know so…

- Good night, Ginette.

Candy called Terry, who was waiting for her call. He was happy it was her, which means she wasn't going to spend the night with her date…He was happy.

- Freckles?

- Terry…you're not sleeping?

- I was waiting for your call. How was your date?

- Awful…

- Why… the food was bad? What did you have?

- What?

- What did you have for dinner, where did you go?

- "Le Bernardin"

- French, cool! What did you eat…

- Well…I…

- You don't remember? You went in classy French Restaurant and you don't remember what you had?

- Terry, stop teasing me!

- You're incredible! What were you thinking about? Your husband again?

Candy thought it would be best to let him believe that. She couldn't tell him he was occupying her mind…

- Well I was married to him for a long time…

Terry felt hurt. She still thought bout her husband.

- Well, it was your first real date, it's normal, he said hurt

- I hope it gets better…

- I will, I promise you. It took me almost nothing because, I didn't love my wife. But the feeling of failure was overwhelming…You'll do better the next time…

"_Next time…Oh Terry, I want to be with you! "Said Candy in her head_

- Thank you, I'm going to let you sleep, she said

- Goodnight Freckles…you think Dean will call you again?

- No, I don't think so…

"_Especially after I spent the evening talking about you…" Said Candy in her head._

- Sorry about that, said Terry

- Thanks, good night Terry…

- Goodnight Candy

Time passed and Candy and Terry continued being "just friends", despite their loved ones pushing them together, nothing was happening, they were friends… it was Thanksgiving, then Christmas, the New Year. Candy spent all those events with Terry and his family.

On Valentine's Day, Terry was having a reception at his apartment to promote British culture, but it was also Valentine's Day reception. There were actors from the theatre from Broadway. One little actress name Susanna Marlowe, who was following Terry everywhere like a little dog. But he was completely ignoring her, always looking for Candy. As soon as she was out of his sight, he would look for her with his eyes until he sees her again, then he felt better.

- Terry, said Susanna, you want me to stay tonight, we can have a good time…

- I like sleeping on my bed alone, said Terry

- We don't have to sleep then…

- I don't think that's going to happen, said Terry, excuse-me …

He walked to Candy and he talked to her and they burst out laughing. Candy met Susanna on her way to the little girl's room

- You're sleeping with Terry aren't you?

- Who are you?

- Susanna Marlowe, actress in Broadway

- Oh… what Terry and I do, is really none of your business

- You don't fool me for a second…

- I don't care, said Candy; I don't care what you think about me or Terrence…

She went back to the party and she stayed near Terry for the whole evening. Terry's children were at her place, because they had a Valentine's Day dance and they were going to spend the night at Candy's. The party was coming to an end and the people were living. Candy stayed with Terry, when everybody left. Terry had one of his friends from England, who had found a date and left with her. The staff took care of everything. Candy had a little champagne, since she wasn't use to drink, he head was spinning a little, and she was giggly… They were both sitting on the couch.

- Freckles…, said Terry, are you all right?

- Yes, Terry, with you, I'm fine. I know you're going to take care of me…she said smiling…

- You want to rest a little before you leave?

- I can't drive, said Candy laughing

- Well at least you still have your senses

- Of course I have my senses! I'm not crazy! She laughed

- You're welcome to stay in the guest room…

- Guest room said Candy; I'd rather be in your room!

Terry looked at her. She was so beautiful, she was laughing, and she was carefree… He couldn't take it anymore, he did what he was dying to do since the first time he saw her; he leaned and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised but she responded to the kiss. He stopped… and they looked at each other. The attraction was too strong, they couldn't stop each other if they tried, and they didn't try… Terry leaned again and took her lips with more passion this time, all that abstinence… It was so wonderful for them to kiss, the most wonderful thing…Candy with her head spinning and Terry's mouth on hers, was in seventh heaven, it was so good, she felt a shiver, a warmth… she felt ecstatic. They continued kissing non stop and one thing let to another, they ended up in Terry's bedroom… Candy had only been with one man in her life; her husband…but she felt like a young teenager girl giving herself to her beau for the first time on Valentine's Day… Terry who was finally living his dream; his dream of making love to the woman he couldn't stop thinking about. It felt right, so right. He was kissing her mouth, kissing her neck, caressing her breast… she was moaning and shaking, she couldn't believe what she was feeling was real… When she finally became one with Terry, she was overwhelmed by the tipsy sensation she was feeling, and the already intense feeling growing, she was scared of the growing feeling but at the same time she didn't want it to stop…When the climax came she thought she was going to faint, because the pleasure was to strong. He was feeling very good making love to Candy, he was feeling right. She was his other half, the one he was waiting for, because, after all the girlfriends he had had, it was the first time he was feeling so, good and so complete with a woman. She was truly his soul mate. They yelled their pleasure together. They didn't say a word afterwards and they started again…

Candy woke up and she was wondering where she was. She saw Terry sleeping next to her… What happened last night? Oh yeah she made love with Terry, all night long… Oh no! Why? Why did she have to ruin their special friendship. She was in love with him, but he thought of her as a friend… and the last time she was with her husband, he tried to… All that came into her mind all of a sudden. She slowly got out of bed, got dressed and left the room without Terry seeing her. She was crying, she ruined everything now. She loved him so much, and now she won't be able to be his friend anymore…because after last night, she won't be able to hide her feelings… she felt so sad… She was in the hallway of Terry's apartment, when she saw his friend, who was still drunk…

- Hey! The lady…you want some more fun? Come here

He approached her, and he tried to kiss her… Candy started to scream!

- NO! Leave me alone

- Come on, I can share you, Terry's not going to know…

Candy felt so helpless, so dirty…memories of the past were coming back to her…She started to cry, but it gave her strength to push Terry's friend off of her and she ran to the door and got out. She drove back home and she took a shower. Then she went back out again, she needed to get away.

Terry woke up and he found the side of his bed empty, and he looked around, her clothes weren't there either. She was gone. Why? They had just spent the most magic night of their lives, why did she live without saying anything. He called her cell phone, but he only got her voice mail. He left a message for her. He called her apartment, but there was no answer…What was going on? He said to himself she will eventually call him… So he got ready and he patiently waited for her call, but nothing came. He was getting worried. He called the apartment again, he got the children who told him that Candy wasn't there. He called Ginette, because he knew Candy confides in her a lot.

- Ginette, hi!

- Terry! How are you…

- Not good, do you know where Candy is?

- No, I just got a message from her asking me to go stay with her kids…that she had to go somewhere

- Go somewhere? Where?

- She didn't tell me…did something happened? Why did she leave?

- I thought everything was fine…we got closer last night

- How close?

- Very, very close…

- Oh…oh! Then why did she run?

- I have no clue…

- She didn't tell me Terry, sorry.

- That's ok. Thanks Ginette, and can you look after my kids for a while

- Of course…

Terry called Candy's work and they told her she was going to be out of the office for a few days. He had no other options but to wait for her return. He was devastated.

Candy was doing some soul searching near Lakewood on a hill. She drove four hours and she found herself there, she felt attracted to that place and she was glad because she felt at peace, just standing on that hill in the snow. She was crying.

- Hi there! Said a voice

Candy turned around, and she wiped her tears.

- Hi, she said smiling

- You're crying…why are you sad?

It was a young man, with blond hair.

- You're much prettier when you're smiling than when you're crying…

- Thank you…

- You're alive, in good health…what's wrong?

- My love life…

- Broken heart?

- My husband broke my heart…

- There are other men on this earth…

- I know, I had a best friend, but I fell in love with him…

- Oh…what about him

- He sees me as a friend…

- Did you tell him you loved him?

- No…

- So how could you know it's no reciprocated? Tell him…

- But, what if I ruin the friendship?

"_I already did!" She said in her head/_

- Real friends stick together no matter what, no matter how weird things get sometimes…if he loves you as a friend, he won't want to lose you…

- I love him so much…

- The more reason for you to go back to him…Tell him your problem and you'll find a solution together…

- Why are you helping me? You don't know me from Adam…

- I don't like to see people cry…bye and good luck…

- Can I have your name?

- Anthony….

- I'm Candy…

- Pleased to meet you, Candy. Bye and good luck.

Anthony left thinking about the beautiful woman with freckles, if he had had her, he wouldn't have let her go…

Candy was clearing her head. She had to go speak to Terry and tell him the truth, about why she ran away… but it was late she was going to look for an hotel and spend the night. She found an hotel but there was a snow storm so Candy couldn't leave for several days and the phone lines were dead.

Terry was worried sick. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't think, maybe something happened to her, where was she? Ginette was reassuring him that Candy was fine.

- I miss her so much, I just want to hear her voice…, said Terry

- I'm sure she misses you too…

Candy finally found her way when the storm was finally over. It was a Saturday. She drove directly to Terry's apartment. She rang the door. Terry opened the door and he jumped to her neck.

- Candy, my God! Where were you? I was worried sick, come in…

- Thank you…

- Where were you…?

- Are the children here?

- They went to see their friends…

- So we're alone?

- Yes…

- What about your friend…

- He went back to England…

- Ok…

- Candy, why did you run away after our magical night?

- I got scared…

- Scared of what?

- You're my best friend, and I didn't want to ruin what we had…

- What happened between us was wonderful...

- I know but…

- And I don't want it to stop… I want to make love to you everyday…

- I heard of friends with "benefits", that's what you want from me?

- "Friends with benefits"? Friends who have casual sex from time to time? No way! That's not what I want… I wan to marry you, Candy…

- Marry me, she said with tears in her eyes

- Yes… I love you… I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you on that boat…

- Really? Said Candy why didn't you say anything?

- You were grieving the end of your marriage…I didn't want to be the rebound guy…

- Oh Terry! I couldn't stop thinking about you! I thought you only saw me as a friend! Oh my God!

Terry hugged her, he was so happy she was back safe and sound.

- I love you too, Terry, she said crying, I love you so much my heart hurts…

- Love isn't suppose to hurt, Candy, love is suppose to make you feel good…

- I'm going to tell you what happened with my marriage… I got married very young and I had the Cassie…I didn't want to love my virginity without being married so my boyfriend at the time actually married me, just to make love to me… I thought he really loved me… but I was only a challenge for him, only he was now trapped in a marriage with a child, he hadn't plan. My parents were very angry at me for getting married on the spur of the moment. I tried to make it work, in his own twisted way, I guess he tried to make it work, too. I had three children, who needed their father who was never home… I heard he was having affairs, but I was turning the deaf ear. He used to play poker with his friends and one day he ran out of money and I refused to give him anymore of mine…My parents were wealthy, so I had my trust fund… maybe another reason he as sticking around. One night, when he ran out of money he bet me and he lost… so he came to my room and woke me up and we made love…than maybe he thought I wasn't going fall back asleep or be on the mood to continue…

- His friend came in… guessed Terry, the bloody bastard!

- I first thought it was him, but I could smell another cologne, I finally turned on the lights…

- I'm so sorry, honey

- The next day I packed my bags and I was out of there, with my three children… Making love became something disgusting for me… I wasn't thinking about it anymore, I didn't want to do it anymore and every time I thought about it, I could see my husband and his friend trying to trick me… But with you, it was wonderful…I never knew making love was so fun, overwhelming, magnificent…you made me see something I might have never discovered have I stayed with my husband…I have three children, but I can tell you, the first time I felt something was with you…

- Why did you stay with him then?

- I thought it was going to get better, I was in denial, I don't know…I wish I had met you when I was 18, I wish I had felt what I felt with you every single day of my life…

- I can make that happen now…said Terry, will you marry me Candy

- Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! She said laughing, I can't believe we waste all our time thinking we only wanted to be friends! Ginette was telling me I loved you and that you loved me… I wouldn't listen…

- You telling me about your dates, I wanted to yell that I loved you! To stop torturing me and be with me!

- When you weren't saying anything, I thought you didn't care…

- I was dying!

- Oh Terry! She said laughing, you know why it didn't work out with Dean all those months ago? It wasn't because of my husband, it was because of you!

- Me?

- Yes, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't stop talking about you…

- Oh my God…

- Yes, I love you Terry…

- I love you Candy…

He leaned and kissed her on the lips for a very long time and they physically expressed their feelings again…

- So the Love Boat did do it's magic, said Candy

- No kidding… I was in love with you on that boat, and it killed me not to be with you on that bed…especially after seeing you naked…

- Well it took me long enough, I finally saw you in Adam's costume!

- Hey I offered to reciprocate, you refuse…

- I was a well educated woman…the only men I see naked are the ones I get intimate with. You were a stranger…I loved every second I spent with you on that cruise…I can't believe I went on the "Love Boat" and find my soul mate! She laughed

- Apparently reality is not that far from fiction…

They burst out laughing, they were happy and they weren't going to take anything for granted. Candy went back to her apartment with Terry to tell the kids the good news, they were happy for their mother. Terry kids too, when they learned the news.

The wedding happened a week later. They were now a family with 6 children. Ginette was there and Candy's parents too, happy to see their daughter with a British diplomat.

There was some fighting with the kids, like in every family, but they loved each other and they were always there for each other. Candy and Terry looked like teens in love, all lovey-dovey, all the time. That love produced a beautiful little girl and a little boy, to make the happiness of the family complete.

Life, is a surprising thing. Everybody has plans, to go to school, to work, to get married… but sometimes those plans don't pan out. Sometimes life takes you on another path of struggling, heartaches, pain…Until you make a clean break and when you least expect it, you find someone who becomes the light of your life…and you start feeling sensations you've never even felt in your life. Life is full of surprises; good ones and bad ones. You can ignore it and continue being miserable, or you can take it and live those happy feelings and sensations with your new found soul mate.

**THE END**


End file.
